Just The Way You Are
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Ella es preciosa, es encantadora, es perfecta, por lo menos para él. Pero ella no lo cree, y él ha de hacérselo ver. [One-Shot & Song-Fic]


**DISCLAIMER: Lloro porque no me pertenece A_dventure Time with Finn and Jake_...**

**ACLARACIONES: _Princesa Chicle_ = **Princess Bubblegum**. _Chuchuelandia_ = **Candy Kingdom**. _Princesa Llama_ = **Flame Princess**. Temporalmente hablando, esto es antes de que Flaminn terminaran.**

**Me inspiré en la conocida canción de Bruno Mars, _Just The Way You Are_, para hacer este Song-fic de un solo capítulo. Espero que os guste. A mí me gustó escribirlo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just The Way You Are<em>**

Finn baja por las escaleras de la alcantarilla, pega un salto y llega al suelo. Busca en su mochila y saca una linterna que enciende. Segundos después, es Jake quien llega abajo. El perro mira hacia donde Finn ilumina con la linterna. Es una especie de mundo subterráneo, con edificios de ladrillo inclinados y carteles de anuncios destrozados. También hay vehículos estrellados.

–Hum. Se parece bastante a Beautopía, ¿no crees, Jake?

–No sé lo que es _Beaunosequé_, así que no sabría que decirte, tron.

–La ciudad de Susana.

–Ahhh. Esa en la que casi la palmamos por culpa de juguetes de piscina.

–Esa.

El humano se adelanta, hacia un edificio. Tiene un cartel con una inscripción que no puede leer por la mugre sobre las letras, y que tiene un dibujo de una corchea. La puerta está bloqueada por un coche que chocó contra ella, así que entra por una de las ventanas rotas. En el interior, hay estanterías volcadas, otras que han tenido la suerte de quedarse de pie, y centenares de cajas finas y cuadradas esparcidas por el suelo. Sin embargo, y curiosamente, hay más luz que fuera.

Finn llama a Jake, quien viene en seguida, y se queda anonadado ante ese desastre.

–¿Sabes lo que es todo esto, tío? –pregunta el rubio agachándose a recoger una de las cajas.

La caja tiene un fondo amarillo, sobre el que parece haber un camino color crema, que va hacia lo lejos y termina en la silueta de un avión de color negro, como si el camino fuera el rastro del avión. Por el camino de color crema va caminando una persona que proyecta una sombra, pero también es de color negra. A la derecha pone, con letras grandes, mayúsculas y en color crema: "Bruno Mars", y justo debajo y con letras más pequeñas, minúsculas y negras: "Doo-Wops & Hooligans".

–Yo diría… –Jake coge otra caja, esta negra con la fotografía de una guapa mujer rubia, en la que pone: "Avril Lavigne". La abre y descubre un círculo del tamaño de la caja, con un agujero en el centro, también con la inscripción anterior–. ¡Que son discos de música!

–¿En serio? Son un poco extraños…

–Deben de ser de antes de la Guerra del Champiñón.

Finn adopta su cara pensativa, achinando los ojos y poniendo morritos, además de colocarse el dedo índice bajo ellos.

–O sea… Que esta es una ciudad de ruinas humanas.

–Exacto, tron. Venga, vamos a seguir explorando –indica el perro tirando la caja por ahí.

Finn se queda un segundo mirando la caja que tiene en sus manos, y al final opta por guardársela en la mochila. Un tesoro más a su colección, y esto es una antigualla con mil años. Le vendrá bien en el futuro, seguramente. Y, además, quién sabe… Quizás la música de ese disco no sea mala. El chico sale del edificio y, como dijo Jake, continúa explorando.

Una humanoide adolescente hecha de fuego observa la puesta de sol desde su casa-hoguera. Apoya la barbilla en su puño y suspira pesadamente. Otra vez dándole vueltas al mismo tema. El tema que la lleva carcomiendo por dentro desde que empezó a salir con Finn: le hace daño. No mental, pero sí físico. Cada vez que lo toca, él se quema, y le duele; aunque él diga que lo tolera y que no duele tanto.

La Princesa Llama sabe que en algún momento esto de no poder abrazarla, cogerle de la mano… Todo eso que hacen los novios, vamos, al final no poder hacerlo le será una lata a Finn. Además ella siempre sufre cuando ve sus muecas de dolor y las lagrimitas de agua que salen de sus ojos cuando lo toca. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar hecha de fuego, o él tenía que ser humano? Y, encima, no puede besarla. Lo de la piedra es original y romántico, pero Llama está segura de que el rubio quiere besarla, ya sea en la mejilla o en los labios. Pero, aparte de quemarse la cara, podrían destruir Ooo por su inestabilidad emocional.

Dentro de una semana será su primer aniversario. Cuando ella aceptó a ser su chica, conmovida por esa persistencia de Finn a ser novios. No dejó de perseguirla, a sabiendas de que podría arder enterito en una relación con la Princesa del Reino de Fuego. Le llegó a su corazón hecho de llamas; nadie había demostrado tanto amor por ella. Luego, el humor de Finn, su encanto, el convencimiento de que ella podría ser buena, el hecho de que no tolera su vena caótica; sino que la admite como parte de ella y la ama… Todos esos pequeños detalles de ese humano con corazón de oro terminaron por enamorarla completamente. Haría lo que fuera por ese adorable rubito tonto.

Incluso… Incluso dejarlo. Por la seguridad de Finn: no quiere que se haga daño, al final. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Y, aunque lo quiere, lo ama con toda su alma, estaría dispuesta a alejarse de él por su seguridad. Aunque eso la destrozase por dentro; sabe que eso es lo correcto, y Finn le enseñó a hacer lo correcto.

Finn el Humano, el mayor héroe de Ooo, con más fama que Billy el Guerrero, se merece lo mejor. Y, si volviese a ocurrir algo como en el incidente del beso… Sería terrible. Tanto él como ella estuvieron a punto de morir allá abajo. Aunque no es la primera, ni será la última, vez en la que él se encuentre en peligro de muerte. De todos modos, es una leyenda viviente, si sigue saliendo con ella, podría acabar siendo una leyenda bajo tierra. Aunque ha sobrevivido dos veces al Lich: quién sabe.

Además, no se considera lo suficientemente buena para él. A veces su padre, el Rey del Reino de Fuego, viene a visitarla, para convencerla de sus orígenes, de su integridad malvada. Finn está convencido de que no: que ella es buena. Pero a veces Llama lo duda. A veces tiene ganas de escoger una ciudad al azar y convertirlo en cenizas. Como aquella vez con el Reino de los Duendes. (Nota: hicieron falta más de mil disculpas para excusarse por aquello.)

Y, también, Finn es muy guapo, y no sólo de cara, no sé si me entiendes. Jake le contó que, antes de empezar a salir con ella, todas las damas adolescentes de la nobleza y la plebe estaban detrás de él, pero que el rubio sólo tenía ojos para la Princesa Chicle. Eso no es que le sentara muy bien, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que la soberana de Chuchelandia sólo lo ve como un hermano pequeño, y de que está interesada en otra persona. Y Finn la ve de igual manera: como una hermana mayor. Se nota en sus ojos.

Pero Llama, cada vez que se mira en el espejo, no se ve tan guapa como muchos dicen que es. Es bajita y ancha; no gorda, pero tampoco tiene cuerpo de Top Model. Tiene mucha delantera y mucha trasera para su edad, pero se ha quedado chata. Tiene la nariz algo respingona y, a veces, se le pueden ver pequitas bajo los ojos y en el puente de la nariz, lo que no es malo, pero le parece muy infantil. Por ejemplo, Marceline y Chicle, que son las mejores amigas de Finn, son delgadas y altas. Marceline tiene un rostro muy avispado, con una risa y sonrisa contagiosas. Chicle tiene cara de, como diríamos nosotros, alemana (que no nazi. Quiero decir que parece centroeuropea), con un brillo en sus ojos sin igual.

La pelirroja no se ve así. Y, aunque esté hecha de fuego, no puede moldear su cuerpo a su antojo. Sólo su cabello. Luego está cuando se convierte en una fogata gigante, pero eso es otro tema más complicado. Así que, Finn se está convirtiendo en un adolescente muy alto, le saca cabeza y media de estatura, y está como un queso. Teme que en algún momento la deje y busque a una chica que se ajuste más a su aspecto físico.

Él es un chico de oro, por dentro y por fuera, pero quién sabe lo que se le podría pasar por su cocorota. Y, si hace lo que teme, la dejaría hecha cenizas. No aguantaría el dolor, y probablemente se consumiría a sí misma. La angustia la absorbería y no quedaría rastro de ella. Sería como un suicidio, pero involuntario.

La adolescente camina hasta su cama incandescente y se tumba en ella. Tiene miedo de no ser suficiente, tal como es, para Finn. No sólo en bondad, sino en físico.

Ya casi es de noche. Otro día agotador de aventuras. Finn y Jake están realizando una misión para la Princesa Chicle: descubrir las ruinas subterráneas de ciudades humanas, para luego comprobar su radiación. Se sabe que fue una enorme guerra la que acabó con el mundo, y según seres milenarios (como Marceline) fue con bombas nucleares. Lo que Chicle quiere descubrir es hasta qué punto llegaba esa radiación, y si habrían sido posibles las mutaciones, dando lugar así a las especies que pueblan hoy en día Ooo. Ella misma podría descender de un linaje de humanos fusionado con goma de mascar.

Por eso, los dos héroes están profundizando en cuevas, excavando pozos, descendiendo alcantarillas de antes de la guerra... Todo para descubrir esas ciudades bajo el suelo, la mayoría, deshabitadas o llenas de seres inmundos. Luego está Beautopía, en la que comprobaron que la radiación fue enorme hace 500 años, pero que descendió considerablemente hasta llegar al cero en los últimos cuatro siglos. Lo que indica que podría ser que los hombres-pez fueran, antes, hombres a secas.

Pocas veces encuentran tesoros considerables. En contadas ocasiones Jake desvalija una joyería o una tienda de botas, y Finn le dice que lo devuelva todo. A veces ese perro no se da cuenta de que robar está mal, y eso que tuvo una vida delictiva en sus tiempos mozos. Otras veces encuentran alguna cosa que les podría ser útil en casa, o que merece la pena llevarse.

¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? Al CD de Bruno Mars, _Doo-Wops & Hooligans_, que el chico se llevó a la casa árbol. Ya se está poniendo el sol, y Beemo les ha preparado la cena: lasaña precocinada. Pero, Finn no le presta atención a esa masa de bechamel y carne picada, sino que mira fijamente el disco de música.

–Finn, si quieres poner el disco, ponlo, ¡pero no dejes así a esa lasaña! La pobre se está enfriando. ¡Cómetela!

–Sí, Jake, tienes razón. No hay por qué posponerlo –Levanta la vista y mira hacia la consola–. ¡Beemo, ven aquí!

La consola responde a su llamado, y corre al encuentro del rubio. ¿Qué quiere? ¿No le ha quedado bien la lasaña? Se aseguró personalmente que no se quemara en el microondas. Tiene que estar perfecta porque tiene que estarlo. Punto y final. Se sube a la mesa y se pone delante de Finn, quien presiona un botón, y en seguida se la cavidad por la que meten los CDs. Luego, abre la caja y mete el disco de ese artista ya bajo tierra del que nunca había oído hablar.

–Beemo, sube un poco el volumen.

–Subiendo el volumen –responde, mientras que el inicio de una canción suena más alto.

Suena un piano, junto a una bonita voz masculina:

–_Easy come, easy go / That's just how you live / Take, take, take it all / But you never give…_ –El tal Bruno no canta nada mal.

La canción trata de un chico que ama tanto a una mujer que se suicidaría por ella, pero esta no siente lo mismo por él. Es un tema trágico, pero precioso, y la canción no suena tan triste como podría parecer si te plantean la historia que cuenta. _Grenade_, se llama, o eso pone en el reverso de la caja.

Finn come tranquilo su lasaña, y los dos héroes escuchan de arriba abajo el disco. La segunda canción le llama la atención al chico, quien empieza a darle vueltas a una idea. Queda poco para ese día, para esa fecha… Y esa canción sería perfecta como regalo, cosa que seguía pensando todavía. No tenía nada para ofrecerle, pero ahora una idea empieza a resurgir en el fondo de su cabeza. Aunque… necesitará ayuda para realizarla.

La última canción termina de sonar. Recogen la mesa, hablando de lo que pasó en el día, y de más cosas. Como de que Marceline dará un concierto el mes que viene en Chuchelandia, mostrando sus nuevos temas. Se preguntan qué irá a tocar… Esa vampiresa es una caja de sorpresas. Suben arriba, Finn se mete en su saco y Jake en el cajón del armario.

–Jake –El perro hace un sonido para hacer saber que escucha–. Te necesito para algo.

–Dime, Finn, ¿de qué se trata?

–Verás…

Le cuenta todo su plan, y, cuando termina, el bulldog mágico levanta los pulgares. Es una gran idea, muy romántica. Y, ya de paso, comenta que es extraño que se le haya ocurrido a él. Parece que según se hace mayor va cambiando… Cada vez se le dan mejor estos temas. Sin embargo, también necesitarán a cierta morena y cierta pelirrosa.

La Princesa Llama observa su regalo, el regalo que le va a hacer a Finn. Está sentada con las piernas cruzadas fuera de su casa. Ya ha pasado una semana. Es el día de su primer aniversario, y casi no le ha visto esos siete días… ¿Y si se le ha olvidado? No puede ser. Se lo ha estado recordando en cada una de sus citas desde hace un mes. ¿Cómo se le va a haber olvidado precisamente a él?

Sin embargo, no han quedado en ningún sitio en especial. Hace tres días la llamó por teléfono. Le dijo que le tenía algo preparado, algo especial, pero que no podía decirle en dónde ni en qué momento del día lo encontraría. Sólo podía esperar. Y eso hace, repasando su regalo, empapelado en papel azul con un lazo naranja (los colores favoritos de ambos). Claro que ella no fue quien lo envolvió, sino que fue la Princesa Chicle, con la que ha forjado una sólida amistad.

Pero ella fue la que elaboró el regalo. Le costó mucho moldear el cobre para que quedase como ella quería. Siempre se le ha dado bien el arte; cuando estaba encerrada en la botella, dibujaba formas con las llamas que salían de sus manos, y aún hoy lo sigue haciendo. Y, esta vez, lo que ha moldeado ha sido una figura. Utilizó como pauta una fotografía que ella y Finn se hicieron un día, cuando Flambo le puso aquél hechizo que lo hacía invulnerable al fuego.

En la foto aparecen en la postura propia para bailar un vals, mirándose el uno al otro con las pupilas dilatadas y sonrisas esculpidas en sus caras. Llama sólo pasó a tres dimensiones aquella imagen, utilizando cobre, fundiéndolo con sus manos y dándole forma. Luego sólo tuvo que dejarlo enfriar, y ya tenía su regalo.

La joven suspira de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Finn? Precisamente volvía a preguntarse eso, cuando una voz la llama por detrás. La Princesa se gira, y se encuentra con el Mayordomo Menta, el fiel servidor de Chicle.

–Alteza –saluda, haciendo una reverencia–, su novio la espera.

–¿Qué? ¿Finn? ¿Dónde?

–El joven Finn le ha preparado una sorpresa en Chuchelandia, así que, si hace el favor de seguirme… –Llama se levanta enseguida, emocionada–. Oh, y no se preocupe, ya le llevo yo eso –indica, señalando el obsequio.

El mayordomo carga con la figura del tamaño de una palma, mientras que ella lo sigue. Tras media hora, ya se pueden divisar los lindes del Reino, que se diferencian por los árboles de algodón de azúcar. Atraviesan ese dulce bosque color rosa, y pronto ven los muros comestibles de la ciudad, con ese árbol en el que estaba encerrado el Lich, los Guardianes de Chicle y las pompas rosas que nadie sabe de dónde salen.

Sin embargo, no cruzan los muros, sino que se desvían hacia la derecha, donde está montado un escenario con el telón cerrado. Frente a él hay una única silla, cubierta de aluminio, en la que el Mayordomo Menta le indica que se siente. El caramelo blanco con rayas rojas deja al lado de la silla, en la que la pelirroja ya se ha acomodado, el regalo para Finn. Luego, le pide que disfrute, y se aleja.

Tras unos instantes, empieza a sonar una música de piano, mientas que el telón empieza a subir. Al piano lo acompaña una voz, y, seguidamente, una viola. Luego, las notas de un bajo marcando el ritmo. El telón va subiendo, y descubre a Finn, sin el gorro y repeinado, con una camisa blanca en vez de su camiseta azul, los pantalones algo más largos, sin la mochila y una chaqueta de lino azul marino, y tiene la mano enguantada en un guante ignífugo. Sujeta un micrófono. También ve a Jake, tocando su viola; a la Princesa Chicle, a manos de una teclado eléctrico y vistiendo el conjunto de _Lo que fallaba_; y a Marceline, flotando con su bajo-hacha, con su vestido morado y las medias a rayas.

¡Finn le ha montado un concierto privado! Desde luego, nunca sabes con qué te va a salir ese chico… Y, claro que no, la Princesa Llama no se lo esperaba.

El rubio sonríe, mirando a los ojos a su amada. Ella se lo merece, todo lo que le pudiera dar sería insuficiente, por lo menos para él. Es su chica, a la que más quiere en todo Ooo, y se lo ha dicho ya en incontables ocasiones, pero quedan muchas más por decir. Recuerda la canción de Bruno Mars, la que le llamó la atención, y empieza a cantar:

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

Y es cierto. Siempre se lo anda repitiendo: que ella es hermosa. Se lo dice cada día, cuando se encuentran, cuando se despiden, y en el intermedio. Su pelo llameante es precioso, remarcando que ella misma es fuego; fuego, que da calor, que, si lo miras bien, da vida. Sus ojos: debieron de recoger la luz de las estrellas y concentrarlos en dos orbes que incrustaron en su rostro, porque brillan, sobre todo cuando está feliz. Como justo ahora.

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me_

_Do I look okay, I say:_

Ella sabe que es verdad. Por mucho que él se lo diga, nunca lo cree. Nunca cree que sea tan bella como siempre le repite. Siempre lo niega, y, cuando ya no sería posible que Finn insistiera más, ella le da la satisfacción de asentir. Aunque, claro está, no lo acepta para sí misma. Y nunca pensó que podría ser doloroso para él que no se viera hermosa.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Así como eres." Finn baja del escenario, al encuentro de su novia. La Princesa sólo lo ve con los ojos brillantes, cargados de emoción. Su corazón parece que vaya a estallar en cualquier momento. "Así como eres." Ese chico se ha enamorado de ella, a pesar de su vena caótica, de sus prejuicios con su cuerpo, de sus orígenes…

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Porque es asombrosa, porque para él lo es. Porque él la quiere, y la ve rozando la perfección. La ve como el ser más increíble de todo Ooo, y da igual cuántas veces se lo muestre: lo seguirá haciendo.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

Nunca le pediría que cambiase. Si cambiara no sería ella, y a él le gusta así como es. A veces medio loca, otras tantas, complicada. Él se ha enamorado de esa chica medio loca y complicada, y no quiere que cambie.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

El chico extiende la mano enguantada, y ella la coge. Ese sentimiento, cuando entrelazan sus manos, es un sentimiento inigualable. Un sentimiento que hace que sus corazones vayan más rápido de lo normal.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Tira un poco de ella, de modo que la hace levantarse, y la va acercando poco a poco a él.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

No se tocan, nada más que por las manos entrelazadas, pero la distancia entre los dos se va acortando.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Si pudieran juntar piel con piel, ahora mismo tendrían las frentes unidas. Los dos cierran los ojos, sintiendo más el momento, experimentando esa mezcla de frío y calor que recorre su cuerpo. Ese amor, tan difícil, pero tan fuerte.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Con el ultimo "Yeah", cuando la música cesa, los dos abren los ojos, y el tiempo parece detenerse. Sólo existen Finn y la Princesa Llama, expresando todo lo que hay que expresar con la mirada. Todo lo que hay que decir ya está dicho, de antes o ahora. Los dos saben que se quieren, y que será muy difícil que se separen.

–Te quiero, Princesa. Y no es la primera ni será la última vez que te lo diga. Feliz aniversario.

–Feliz aniversario, Finn. Yo también te quiero.

Si fueran normales, ahora sería el momento en el que unen sus labios. Pero ellos no son normales. Y su amor tampoco. Pero eso los hace especiales, eso los hace demostrar que no todo son convencionalismos. Que el amar a una persona no se basa en cómo bese, o en lo bueno que sea en cualquier cosa. Sólo se basa en querer esos pequeños defectos de tu pareja, en aceptarlos. En luchar por muy difícil que sea que estéis juntos, por muy ardua que sea esa lucha.

–Ay, Finn, qué romántico –se oye decir a la Princesa Chicle.

–No sabía que tenías esa faceta cursi, rubito –secunda Marceline.

Jake frunce el ceño, y empuja a las dos chicas fuera del lugar, alegando que esos tortolitos necesitan intimidad. Eso provoca que las mejillas de ambos se ruboricen, pero el siguiente comentario de la vampiresa, "A ver qué hace Finn, eh, a ver qué hace…", consigue que se pongan rojos hasta las orejas.

–Ah, sí, Finn, te traje un regalo –recuerda Llama, intentando olvidar el comentario de Marceline.

–¿Ah, sí? –La pelirroja señala con la cabeza el paquete envuelto, y él se agacha a cogerlo.

Finn, cuidadoso, desenvuelve el regalo, descubriendo la figurita de cobre de ellos dos. Mide el tamaño de una palma, pero los detalles están logrados a la perfección. La Princesa Llama es una verdadera artista. Claro, a diferencia de él, que no es que tenga mucha mano para el arte, que digamos.

–¿Te gusta? –pregunta ella, viéndolo a él observar la figura.

–No me gusta –A la chica se le para el corazón, pero él sonríe–: Me encanta. Lo voy a poner en mi mesilla, para verlo nada más despertar.

La Princesa olvida por un momento que está hecha de fuego, y se abalanza sobre Finn para darle un abrazo. El rubio suelta un gemido de dolor, pero no le pide que se aparte. Sin embargo, es ella la que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se separa rápidamente, pidiendo mil perdones.

–No hace falta que te disculpes: adoro tus abrazos.

–Pero te quemas, Finn. No quiero que te hagas daño.

–Si para recibir uno de tus abrazos tengo que chamuscarme, entonces merece la pena.

Llama lo mira, emocionada. Es cierto. Él la quiere como es: bajita y de fuego. No le importa tener que sufrir, con tal de estar con ella. La ama, y ella lo ama a él. Nunca dejará que nada lo lastime, incluso ella. Pero habrá solución para que no le salgan quemaduras cada vez que se toquen. La habrá, y la encontrarán.

Porque se quieren. Y él, siendo el primero y único, la ama así como es. _Just the way she is_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me emocioné. Mi corazón va a estallar de emoción. Cómo adoro a esta pareja, por Dios. Es tan... romántica y tierna. Con eso de que no pueden tocarse (por razones obvias), y de que la Princesa Llama haría explotar Ooo si se besasen... No sé, me parece un amor tan bonito y tan difícil.<strong>

**NOTA QUE MUCHOS NO COMPRENDEN: ¡Dios, necesitáis entender esto! Los fans de Flaminn no odiamos a Marceline y Chicle (puede que haya algunos que sí, pero esos exageran). A ver, son personajes principales, y las mejores amigas de Finnito, odiarlas es un poco... Bueno, ya sabéis. A mi me encantan estos dos personajes: voy a aprender a tocar el bajo (como Marceline), y soy una sabelotodo algo estudiosa (como Chicle). Además, yo también soy fan de Bubbline, que sepáis.**

**Bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Reviews... Fallows... Favoritos... Lo que sea con tal de que note que estáis ahí y de que no me imagino que me leen.**

**BESOS, GENTECITA**


End file.
